Dark Wings
by PrincessKiichigo
Summary: Harry leaves, tired of the lies he heads to America. What will he encounter? Who can he trust? Can he survive in this new world alone? What does fate have in store for him? After 5th year before Xmen the last stand. Rating may go up. Pairings undecided. Probable minor slash
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi there and welcome to the first installment of Dark Wings!

Fei: I'm Fei for those who don't know me I'm a figment of the Authoresses imagination...

Me: Ummm... yea... Ignore my other personalities... seriously... they make you write crazy stories...

Gary: Kiiillllllll...

Fei: *whack Gary with a hammer* Noooooo...

Me: Right anyway... This is a Harry Potter Xmen crossover :)

Fei: We weren't sure where it goes though so we just popped it here :)

Me: Yup. Now lets get on with the story!

***Dark Wings***

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Devastation**

"It's been nearly 16 years." I whispered softly looking back at the burning rubble of the house I had lived in.

The house… synonymous with pain. Smiling I flexed my hands tracing the two scars that marked my palms. No I thought shaking my head. This wasn't magic. Magic had forced me to live within that house for all these years. Magic was constantly after me to kill me. Magic wanted me to be their sacrificial little lamb. But who was protecting their savior?

"I'll be no Jesus to these people. I'll be no Jesus to anyone." I growled at the night air.

Summoning my belongings I let my new powers gather and vanished, forever leaving the damned place that was Privet Drive, my prison.

___

Miles away at Hogwarts a scream was taken up from all things in the castle with a voice. And thusly the castle became visible to Muggles as it's magic was drained away like so much water down a sinkhole. Pictures were stilled and the lone Professor who had been sitting at his desk found himself feeling empty. Half-moon glasses glinted in the light as he collapsed.

___

_Twelve days later_

"Like I said. It was just burning rubble, only three bodies were found – they've been identified and none were Potter." Severus Snape informed me rolling his eyes.

"Did you look properly? I know you don't like the boy and I just want-" I began hurriedly trying to sit up from my hospital bed.

"I looked. Don't tell me I didn't. I didn't find any of Potters belongings or his body. My guess is that somehow the wards went down early and Potter left. The Dark Lord is angry and has been scouring the country for the boy. They have yet to find any traces. I checked at Gringotts – he withdrew both the Potter and Black fortunes. Other than that the goblins refuse to tell me." Snape replied as I fell back in defeat.

"Any word from the Aurors as to what happened to the school?" I asked fearfully.

"The wards and magic returned when you left. The house-elves tell me that their magic was untouched by the draining but they told me something strange… Or at least the elf Potter had befriended did." He answered hesitantly.

"Who was it Severus?" I whispered fearing the worst.

"They felt a power that was unlike any other they'd felt at the school before. Like magic but different. Not like any known creature in existence. Dobby said… He's felt it on Potter before but that it has nothing to do with the Dark Lord." He replied not meeting my eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me." I stated knowing him.

"There was a part of his mind… I accidentally touched on it during Occlumency. I fear that it may have awakened something inside the boy. A power. I witnessed it very briefly when he managed to reflect my Legilimens back at me. It seemed… Inhuman." Severus whispered shuddering.

___

_Ten days earlier_

Glaring at the passers by from my window in the Leaky Cauldron a sneer formed on my face. 'The only people who'd ever been straight with me' I thought monotonously. 'Draco, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Severus and the creatures.' Growling I felt the betrayal clearly. My whole life planned by Them. My parents hadn't wanted that. They'd left the order to protect me but had been struck down by another. My best friends – trained to be my friends, to know me. I knew that now. Thanks to Neville and Hermione. I'd confided in Neville once and he'd broken. He knew the truth but he didn't realize just how bad it was. I recalled our conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Harry. I… Didn't realize it was that bad. I mean Gran trusted Dumbledore and told me that if he wanted me to do things to help you or pretend things around you that I should. 'Never Question Dumbledore.'" Neville whispered as I cried onto his shoulder._

_I'd wanted to keep the wounds a secret. But I needed help. Some of my many cuts had become infected – badly. I couldn't trust Hermione to not tell anyone, likewise Madam Pomfrey from telling Dumbledore. So I went to Neville, we held a tentative friendship and as all Gryffindors, he was loyal. I only went to ask him for some plants I needed for a healing potion. I told him why and showed him. We spoke about the cause and he began crying. I thought it was something else. But I never expected this confession._

"_Who? Who is just pretending? Who is real??" I asked drying my tears and pulling away._

"_The pretenders… Nearly everyone but there are those who are honest, real. Draco and most of the Slytherins. Though the house enmity is over-exaggerated. Fred and George. They kinda thought it was crap that no one was telling you the truth. Snape has never lied to you from what I can tell. Sirius and Lupin – yea I know about Sirius. And all the magical creatures. They refuse to lie. But Sirius and Lupin have been… Unless you meet them face to face… They aren't real. Both Sirius and Lupin are closely monitored cause they aren't real members of the Order. They were til the prophecy. They left with your parents. Mine too. It's why they weren't protected well. A fidelius charm is weak Harry. I'm sorry I didn't know they were so bad. I didn't know…" He explained sadly._

"_It's not your fault. At least now I know." I whispered hugging him._

"_Draco tried to convince you in first year… Harry."_

_We spoke for a while longer and soon it was time to use the potion. It had to be used as a salve with certain leaves and since most of the cuts were on my back Neville was going to apply them. Shivering slightly I slid my shirt off and winced as I heard a gasp from Neville._

"_Merlin Harry… I… come stay with me this summer. You can't go back with that much damage." He whispered as I turned back to him._

"_I can't. It would get you in trouble." I told him shaking my head._

"_Trouble my foot. These two up here look the worst. There's black in them." Neville muttered as I turned around waiting for the salve._

_He touched the cuts gingerly pulling away as I hissed at the pain. Closing my eyes I waited while he cleaned the cuts. My teeth clenched I resisted the urge to hiss and cry out in pain. The faint smell coming off the potion got closer as he stopped and I cried out as he applied the first of the salve._

_End Flashback_

That was shortly before OWL exams. We'd spoken since then and there'd been many confessions. Including one from Hermione. She had a sister called Samantha. They were blackmailing her into doing this. I spoke to Draco once. He wasn't as bad as I'd thought. He'd merely wanted to be friends rather than go along with a phony script. It was why he'd tried to convince me in first year. Of course now he thought I was a bit of a git but he still wanted to be friends. Smiling sadly I stalked away from the window and made my way to Diagon Alley, destination Gringotts. I was avoiding everyone. The Privet Drive fire had been in the paper and more besides. Everyone knew of the deception.

* * *

Me: Yea... Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)

Fei: Harrys life sure sucked didn't it...

Me: Yea well... I'm gonna take a moment of silence for all who've passed on this year...

Fei: *waits in the silence*

Me: And done... Please review... I know it may not make much sense at the moment but it will!

Fei: Til next time! Catch ya later folks!!!!

[AN: anyone who could help me with the Xmen power side of things please please help me! It's confusing...]


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wow! I've never had such enthusiastic reviews before.

Fei: For your enjoyment we present the much delayed chapter 2...

Me: I own nothing but my brain.

***Dark Wings***

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Didn't see that coming...**

Stepping into the bank I took my place in a private parlor and waited for Griphook and Granrock – the goblins in charge of the Potter and Black accounts of which I now had complete control over. I did that on my first day.

_Flashback_

_Nervously I stepped up to the front desk at Gringotts, the goblin raising an eyebrow at my poor disguise. Stupid itchy wig I thought almost pouting._

_"Name?" the goblin asked croakily, in the way goblins always spoke._

_"Harry James Potter." I muttered leaning close so as other people couldn't overhear._

_"Hmm... Well _child_... If you would go wait in one of the private parlors a representative will be dispatched to verify your identity and check your current account status." the goblin told me pointing to the other side of the bank._

_Shuffling over I sighed with regret. 'I should have asked Draco to come with me to help with this' I thought nervously as I entered one of the empty parlors. 'He said he'd help with this kind of stuff if I wanted...' My musings were interrupted by the arrival of two goblins, both holding what looked to be pensieve memories. Once the pensieves were placed on the table and one of the goblins produced a quill and parchment from the air._

_"If you would sign your full name on the parchment using the Senguil quill we can verify you are who you say you are." The goblin explained handing me the quill and placing the parchment in front of me._

_As I signed the paper I smiled as my name came out in red but winced at the sudden painful prick that came from my thumb. Looking at it I noticed a tiny spot of blood which suddenly vanished. The goblins took the parchment and smiled._

_"Very good Lord Potter. I am Granrock, I take care of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black's accounts. You've met Griphook before - in your first year. He's in charge of the accounts of the Most Noble, Ancient and Esteemed House of Potters. Normally he works with the other floor goblins you see in the hall but since you're the head of your house now he can take up his real position." Granrock explained calmly._

_"It's good to see you again Lord Potter. We have important business to discuss now, in particular the Wills of your parents and that of your godfather, Sirius Black." Griphook told me gesturing to the pensieves._

_"First the most recent Will, that of your godfather." Granrock continued touching the tip of his finger to the pensieve._

_Out of the liquid rose the image of my godfather, Sirius. It smiled at me and waved._

_"Now if you're listening to this then it means I did something really stupid and got myself killed. Firstly I owe Harry and Remus apologies. Sorry guys... I left you both alone again. Now I know Remus can't legally have kids or even take care of them cause of those idiots at the ministry but that doesn't mean squat to me. Remus, seeing as I was technically Harrys real guardian, I now pass that on to you. Teach him, help him grow, tell him stories about what we used to do as kids and, buddy, give him the home I could never give him. Harry take care of Remus for me. Show him how to have some fun and make sure to give him hell from time to time pup." the vision of Sirius begun with a happy smile._

_I sniffed, my eyes watering, but didn't cry. Sirius continued._

_"Secondly, I decree as Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black that under no circumstances does any of my money, belongings or properties to go to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nor is he to be at this will reading, if he is kick him out before he obliviates you. Report that old bastard to the Ministry for gross endangerment of children, using Legilimens on children and adults alike, obliviating memories of children and adults, illegally selling hairs of Hogwarts students for use in polyjuice potions and criminal negligence. When I found out what happened to Harry at Hogwarts and at the Dursleys I went digging and what I found was shocking. If you guys already know about all this then I managed to get it out into the public before my death, however if this all comes as a shock to you then you know what to do when this will is finished. Now, seeing as they were the only ones who were genuinely nice to me... I leave Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley each 50,000 galleons, none of which is allowed to go to Ron, Ginny, Percy, Molly or Arthur Weasley. To Remus I leave 500,000 galleons and 12 Grimmauld Place and hereby disallow its use as Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. To Albus Dumbledore I leave the fact that once Harry leaves Hogwarts so will your precious Phoenix as well as the delightful advice of those former Headmasters. See during my digging I found out that as long as someone of Potter blood would and/or is attending Hogwarts those things would remain and be bound to the Headmaster and by now I'm sure Harry has decided to abandon Dumbledork." Sirius's will laughed happily._

_At this I smiled broadly. 'I won't return to Hogwarts Sirius, that I can promise you' I thought nodding as the will continued on its way._

_"To Harry, my Heir, I leave everything else. That includes the title as Lord Black, since you'll be head of my house when I'm gone. That emancipates you buddy, so now you can see your parents will. Well... To everyone who got something thanks for being there for me in life and death. I'll see you on the other side. Goodbye and good luck my friends." Sirius finished and vanished._

_My eyes drifted to the other pensieve and my hands shook slightly. Griphook touched the other pensieve and the image of my parents shimmered into view. I held in my tears again._

_"Hi everyone. I hope this sees you all well. Now unless our son has joined us on the other side, he should be 17 today. Happy Birthday son." Lily begun smiling sadly._

_"I hope Sirius, the Longbottoms or the Bones have been taking good care of you my boy. Onto important things, like the stuff we didn't put into our initial will. To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin we leave the forest reserve south of Godrics Hollow, we had so much fun there in the summers, make sure to take Harry there sometime." James followed her with more sad smiling._

_"To Severus Snape, my old childhood friend, I leave my old family homes 4 Privet Drive and 28 Mysteria Crescent. You'll have to kick my horrible sister and her brutish husband out of Privet Drive for me and there's an enchanted garden out the back of Mysteria Crescent. I hope Harry does as well at potions as you do old friend." Lily continued after James._

_"Just be sure to be nice Snivellus. Lighten up a little. To Peter Pettigrew we leave our eternal hatred. Should you ever witness this will. The dementors are too good for you. To Albus Dumbledore I leave a big fat raspberry and a few nasty little surprises if you ever set foot on any properties owned by myself and my family. To Arthur Weasley I leave an apology for ever introducing you to Molly Weasley, dude she's fucking nuts." James stopped as Lily smacked him in the back of the head._

_"James! To Harry, my dearest son, we leave everything else. We hope you've had a great life my son." Lily begun crying softly._

_"We'll see you on the other side. We love you son. Goodbye." James held Lily as the image faded._

_There was a moment of silence. No tears, just silence._

_"May I see the initial will?" I asked quietly._

_"Of course Lord Potter-Black" Griphook answered handing me a piece of parchment._

_**Initial Will of James and Lily Potter**_

_**Dearest friends,**_

_**If you are reading this then Voldemort has killed us and Peter Pettigrew is to rot in Azkaban as we used him as secret keeper, NOT Sirius Black. Should Harry have survived he should be placed with Sirius Black, the Longbottoms or the Bones. Under NO circumstances should he ever be placed in the care of his Aunt and Uncle, the Dursleys. He is NOT to attend Hogwarts. We've picked out a school in America for him, Quentine's School of the Magically Gifted. Take care of our baby if he's there. If not half our fortune is to be split equally between Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, the Longbottoms(and their darling son) and the Bones. The rest will be split between the companies, school and properties we own. The rest you need to know is in our full will which you should be able to view if Harry is not with you and if he is then you'll have to wait til he's of age. We'll miss you... Til we meet again friends.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lily and James Potter**_

_**Lady and Lord Potter**_

_Suddenly Griphook frowned as he looked at the will, as his eyes skimmed over the paper his expression grew furious. He spoke to Granrock in what I assume to be goblin and handed him the will angrily. Granrock looked about ready to explode._

_"Tell me Lord Potter-Black, were you aware of the contents of your parents initial will?" Granrock asked looking pissed._

_"No... I... was... I lived with..." I paled and my head sunk to the table, my wig falling off._

_"Granrock, get Lord Rewnier. He needs to know what has happened and for Merlin's sake get an anti-obliviator to the people who read the initial Potter will." Griphook told Granrock in English._

_Five minutes later Granrock returned and took us to a new room further in the bank where I met a rather large, regal looking goblin I could only assume was Lord Rewnier._

_"Lord Potter-Black. I have just been informed of the grievances against you and others by a one Albus Dumbledore. Have you made any withdrawals in the past 15 years other than your school fees and such?" Lord Rewnier asked strictly._

_"Not that I'm aware of. I only came into contact with the wizarding world on my eleventh birthday. What's going on?" I asked slightly confused._

_"The people who viewed this will were obliviated and told that Albus Dumbledore was to place you wherever he saw fit and that he was able to use the contents of your parents accounts. By obliviating the goblins in charge at the time he was able to get away with it, however he couldn't change the actual contents of the will. Nor could he take artifacts from your vaults, only money." Griphook explained shaking his head angrily._

_"We will get your money back from Dumbledore and anyone else he allowed to enter your account. He will also be forced to pay several fines and the ministry informed of his actions. I rather don't see how putting a child in an abusive environment and taking his money is 'For the greater good'. We've looked into other matters and it also seems several other children have been relocated and stolen from. I shall sort such things out as well. Lord Potter-Black, if you had not come into this bank today and asked for your parents initial will... I fear we may not have found out. Gringotts is in debt to you, once for allowing such a travesty to occur, twice for the fact that you destroyed Voldemort as a child which allowed us an amount of peace that allowed us to rally and third for coming here today and helping us to find out that our clients are being stolen from and wronged. We are in your debt." Lord Rewnier told me bowing lowly._

_"Umm... really it's no problem.." I muttered blushing as Granrock and Griphook both bowed too._

_"Sir you are modest to a fault, much like your mother." Griphook told me with a wink._

_"We will grant you a share of Gringotts as one favor and leave you with two more favors to ask of us. We can provide sanctuary and many other things. If it is within our power we will grant your requests. We cannot grant you other people's accounts though - we respect our client's property." Lord Rewnier explained briskly._

_"Actually a friend of mine told me it might be a good idea to check my things at the bank and that's all I really wanted today, seeing my parents and Sirius's will was a complete surprise." I replied looking down._

_"We'll sort that out and get that information back to you in a few days, we'll also get you information on the others who've been stolen from and relocated." Granrock nodded to me._

_End Flashback_

"Lord Potter-Black?" Griphook called from the back door of he parlor beckoning.

Nodding in understanding I stood and strode into the secure room. Protected by Wizard, Goblin and Elvin magic, a special room only able to be accessed by a member of the Potter family and the goblins of Gringotts.

"Welcome Lord Potter-Black. I trust you are well. Let us begin with a summary of the accounts you now control." Granrock informed me as he handed me a scroll of parchment.

_**Black Fortune:**_

**Liquid Assets: 7,652,196,857 galleons**

**Antiquities Value: 7,234,565 galleons 12 sickles**

**Properties Value: 134,786,892 galleons**

**Current Balance Value: 459,893,300 galleons**

**Interest Gained per month: 0.1%**

**Total Value excluding Liquid Assets: 601,914,757 galleons 12 sickles**

_**Potter Fortune:**_

**Liquid Assets: 56,419,054,378 galleons**

**Antiquities Value: 85,780,396 galleons**

**Properties Value: 567,390,321 galleons**

**Current Balance Value: 7,997,367,882 galleons**

**Interest Gained per month: 0.1%**

**Total Value excluding Liquid Assets: 8,650,538,599 galleons**

_**Current Fortune of Harry James Potter currently in Gringotts Wizarding Bank:**_

**Total Value excluding Liquid Assets: 9,252,453,356 galleons 12 sickles**

**Liquid Asset worth: 64,071,251,235 galleons**

_**Muggle Bank Balance of Harry James Potter:**_

**Properties Value: $12,385,921**

**Current Balance Value: $322,875,732**

**Interest Gained per month: 0.15%**

**Total Balance: $335,261,653**

**Balance Converted to Galleons (using current exchange rate): 67,052,330 galleons 10 sickles 5 knuts**

_**Overall wealth of Harry James Potter:**_

**Wealth (excluding Liquid Assets) in Wizarding Currency: 9,319,505,686 galleons 24 sickles 5 knuts**

**Wealth (excluding Liquid Assets) in Pounds: 46,597,528,704.53 pounds**

_Please Note: Liquid Assets can only be transferred or exchanged for different currencies with express permission of account holder or current head of family of said account holder. If in the event of death no relatives can be found and a will has not been made the contents of the account shall be split amongst the properties and their current residents. If you have any concerns or questions regarding account information, contents of account or account fees/interest please contact the goblin in charge of your account. If you do not know the goblin in charge of your account see the help desk at the front of the bank and they will direct you as to what to do._

My eye twitched as I read the numbers. I was rich. Filthy stinking rolling in it rich. Draco would vomit if he saw this. Granrock and Griphook watched me in amusement.

"I… wow." I whispered taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes before looking at the numbers again.

"As you are now in charge of two families you've been classified as an adult and thus been emancipated. Which of course you know already." Granrock informed me as he placed four rings, a silver wristband and a small pouch on the table.

"The rings Granrock just placed on the table are part of your inheritance as sole inheritor of the Potter and Black families. One is of course the Potter crest, the others are – the Black crest, Gryffindor crest and Slytherin crest. The bangle is an heirloom and gift from Merlin himself. It was granted to the Potters half a century ago for saving the great wizard from being poisoned. It grants the wearer a shield from things that would cause you harm and it turns green when poison is present near the wearer. It also enables the wearer to tell lies from truth." Griphook explained pushing the objects forwards.

"The crests also contain their own magicks. The Gryffindor and Slytherin crests allow the user access to certain abilities as long as they are worn. The Potter crest allows for increased speed while apparating, and also allows you to apparate farther. The Slytherin crest can allow the user to appear invisible and silent to those around them with the word '_asto_'. The Gryffindor crest allows the wearer to summon the sword and shield of Godric Gryffindor. The Black crest is an enigma – no one has been able to access its abilities for hundreds of years. Now we've not had someone with more than one or two crests before – generally they merge however with four… it may be different. We'll just have to try them on and see." Granrock explained to me briefly.

Nodding and shrugging I slid a ring upon four of my fingers and watched in slight awe as the rings began to glow different colors. The light burst from the rings swirling up and around me as if testing me before combining in a ball above me. The goblins watched the ball curiously as it convulsed and swirled different colors. As if making a final decision the ball zoomed to my hand wear it promptly melted over my entire hand forming a pale green glove with black and gold trim. Upon the glove were strange symbols at which the goblins stared at in shock, Griphook snapped out of it first and shoved the bangle forward.

"Lord Potter-Black, sir, if you would please place the bangle on also. It's intriguing as to what has happened and we're very curious as to what will happen if your crests also combine with the bangle." He muttered slightly shaken.

I flexed my hand in the glove and smiled as I felt a tingle shoot up my arm before taking the bangle and slipping it on. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment then I felt a strange burning at the tips of my fingers. The symbols rearranged themselves, some forming different symbols, and the fingers of the glove burned away. 'Great. Now I have a strange looking _fingerless_ glove' I thought cynically.

"Interesting to say the least. What's the pouch for?" I asked disregarding my new item of clothing.

"It allows you to draw currency directly from your vaults. I-it's also equipped with some of the best anti-theft spells in existence." Granrock stammered staring at me strangely.

"Right… Well I was kinda hoping to get away from the wizarding world right now. Is there a way to transfer all my stuff over to a secure muggle account?" I asked unperturbed by the goblins blatant stare.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black. But first I feel it is important to remove certain wards and blocks from you, as well as your wand." Griphook replied smirking at Granrock.

"Blocks? Wards? What wrong with my wand?" I questioned the goblins frowning.

"Well when we contacted the other children who were stolen from we discovered that some had magical blocks on them, some so much so they were classified as Squibs for most of their lives and others who were placed with muggles lived as muggle children because of those blocks. When we removed the blocks and got them tested all the children had extremely strong magic and came from quite prestigious families which were being stolen from for over 100 years. There is also the matter of Voldemort - good lord I've never seen such strong imperious and confunding charms in my life not to mention how much damage was done to his mind from being obliviated so much. Poor guy." Granrock trailed off.

"What?!" I shouted standing wide-eyed.

"Dumbledore... he's going to be sentenced to the dementors kiss now. He imperiorised the young boy Tom Riddle and bound the boy with repeated obliviates and confundus charms. When we healed his mind and broke both the confundus and imperious on him he was traumatized. He's living in the Black vaults now, he requested it so and he was perfectly allowed as he is bound to you irrevocably. He can't use your money or take your things or even harm you in anyway. If you told him to go hang himself he could and would." Griphook explained calmly.

"Take me to him?" I whispered as my hands shook.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black." Granrock intoned and placed a hand on the side door to the room I hadn't noticed before.

As the door opened I was beckoned to follow and entered what could only be described as an elevator. I was motioned to hold on as the doors closed after Griphook. Holding on I wondered briefly why I had to when the elevator plummeted and I barely kept on the floor. What seemed like five minutes later we stopped and the elevator moved sideways at a more sedate pace. When the doors opened I staggered out earning a chuckle from Granrock, whom I glared at.

"I'll wait by the elevator since I'm forbidden to enter the Black vaults." Griphook told me as Granrock walked ahead of me.

"Come Lord Potter-Black." Granrock motioned for me to follow.

We walked a short way from the elevator to a large vault door. There was a hand shaped indent in it that I stuck my hand in instinctively. The door shuddered and vanished from the centre outwards allowing us entrance. With a smile Granrock entered and beckoned me in. The first thing I noticed as I entered was the sheer size of the vault. I could fit the great hall in there three times with room to spare. The second thing I noticed was a blur as something bowled into me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" was all I could hear before I was let up.

"Umm your welcome..." I muttered getting up and re-adjusting my glasses.

Standing before me was the young Tom Riddle - with my eyes. My jaw dropped, he was even wearing glasses.

"I'm sooooo sorry bout all the things I did... I mean I remember them all and it was so horrible cause I didn't want to do any of it. I mean I didn't even make any sense! I'm a half-blood! Why would I want to be the advocate for purebloods and their bigotry!?" Tom told me wide-eyed.

"Yea that never made much sense to me either..." I muttered looking away.

"Gosh it's so nice to have all my memories back but at the same time really miserable ya know... I'm wishing I could turn back time and fix everything but I can't... which really sucks. I mean I saw my mum getting obliviated and beaten by Dumble*uck in front of me then he sent me to an orphanage after using the imperious on me. I really wish I could change that... Mum was so nice... and dad was great too before Dumbledore kidnapped him and made him forget all about us. Oh that made me so mad, mad old codger tried to bind my magic too but I was too strong for him - just like you are!" Tom replied looking excited.

"Now now Tom slow down a bit - save it for the trial. Do you think you could help us remove the blocks on Harry?" Granrock told him calmly.

Tom nodded, his eyes begun to glow and light started to swirl around me. I closed my eyes for a moment and found myself in a white room. There were claw marks on the walls and I felt myself fall to the ground under the immense weight of a multitude of heavy chains. Tom appeared with Granrock and the chains begun to vanish the weight getting lighter and lighter then disappearing completely. I sighed in relief and got up. Tom frowned for a moment.

"There are more, many more. We got rid of the ones on your mind and intelligence but now we have to get rid of the rest Lord Potter-Black." Granrock told me solemnly.

A door appeared on one of the walls swinging open. A sea of dark chains was beyond blocking us from leaving this damaged white room. Tom stepped forward and grabbed some of the chains; Granrock copied this movement and both begun glowing. The glow spread to the other chains and there was a howl as they all vanished. Beyond was a meadow dotted with trees and small shrubs.

"Nice." was all I could say as I stepped out.

Granrock went back to the white room as I looked back at it, it begun to shine brightly. I saw marks on the outside disappearing; I peered in the doorway and gaped as the ones inside vanished too. Granrock shooed me out and Tom grinned at me.

"We still have to get rid of that creepy old guy." He told me walking away.

"What creepy old guy?" I queried following him.

"That creepy old guy." Tom answered pointing in the distance.

My eye twitched as I saw a very old, very wrinkly, very disgusting, very naked version of Dumbledore. I promptly threw up on the grass and Tom pulled a revolver out of the air shooting the old fart in the face and every other body part that could be shot. Looking up I saw what used to be naked Dumbledork was now a bloody smear on the grass.

"Ewww I wish that wasn't there." I whispered still traumatized by the image of a nude Dumbledore.

"It'll be ok. He won't be back. That thing was in me too and all the others. Usually they kill him themselves but you were busy throwing up so I decided to do it for you. By the way... you're going to have a few more memories that you may not want to remember... those marks on your mind room were from memories being obliviated." Tom told me shuddering.

"I'm moving to America and then I'm going to live in a room of chocolate because that's the only way I'm gonna forget that image." I muttered wanting desperately to gouge my eyes out.

Tom smiled at me as we vanished from the meadow and appear back in the vault. Granrock looked a little worn.

"Well that should cut off most of Dumble*ucks power now that we're both free." Tom whispered to me happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"Your mind and Toms are linked, so because Dumbledore still had access to your mind and power, he still had access to Tom's power and his mind." Granrock replied nodding.

"So he was stealing our power and using it as his own?" I asked paling slightly.

"Yea. He started with this guy called Arden, by the time he died I'd been born so then he used me and then others once he got my power. He wasn't strong enough to do this to many people with his own power so he used Ardens to seal mine to his and then used mine to steal more and then yours to steal even more. With your power and mine gone he has no hold over any of the people whose magic he bound using our power - which is all of them since he never uses his own power anymore." Tom told me finding a seat on one of the trunks in the vault.

"He'll be weaker than a newborn slug." Granrock laughed clapping me on the back.

"Hey Harry… I was only staying in here to prevent me doing something bad cause of Dumbledore… Do you think I could come with you to America?" Tom asked looking a little confused, and just a tad pathetic from his seat on the trunk.

"I… guess… I don't really see why not… Though won't it be hard? Unless you can disguise yourself of course… Ouch! My head hurts…" I tried to reply.

"I have a snake as my Animagus form so since you're Parseltongue we can still communicate and it works as a disguise. The pain you're feeling is from getting your full mind back. Part of the reason most people can only use 10% of their brain is due to the fact that it's locked within the part of themselves that should be able to do magic but can't. Wizards are able to fully utilize their minds but most don't see the point and become as bad, if not worse, than muggles. Not that muggles are bad, in fact lots of them use that little 10% to an enormous potential! I mean they've got airplanes and they've sent people to the moon. But back to the pain, now that you can use your whole brain it increases your thought processes using more cells in your brain, firing more and more electronic like signals to your nerves. But since your brain isn't used to it… It's kinda gonna hurt to think for a little while." Tom explained his eyes wide with fascination.

"Right…" Was all I could say as my brain absorbed the knowledge.

What ensued after this was a flurry of discussion that spanned many hours and consumed copious amounts of paper. Then I begun to make headway into a stack of paperwork that would grant me a new life in the muggle and wizarding worlds in America, along with my tag along Tom. 'Twas strange the day my enemy became my brother but since when has anything in my life been normal.

* * *

Me: Well I hope you enjoyed that...

Fei: Please review...

Harry: *rocks back and forth - traumatized*

Me: Sorry if I scarred anyone for life...


	3. Chapter 3 The New World

Me: I'm baack!

Fei: Indeed...

Me: We own nothing.

**Chapter 3 - The New World**

* * *

__

Present Day

My accounts had been settled, my lawyers sent the day after I left to take Dumbledore down a few notches and I was now on a comfortable first class flight to America. Life was sweet apart from a few things. Having not had formal schooling I was required to take certain courses – more easily done here in America where the Wizarding community had more readily embraced technology, but still tedious. Then there was the magic restrictions placed by goblin law, not as much of a problem as the education. Still even at half power I was more than a match for Dumb-as-a-door and with Tom by my side I didn't have to worry about that anyway. Sighing softly I smiled at the fact that I was the only one in first class today, well almost – I had my special disollusioned friend next to me. I'd changed my appearance to look older, so as not to draw attention, but currently I was regretting that as a ditzy flight attendant tried to flirt with me. Damned gold digging skank.

"It would be nice if you left me alone, woman." I growled sternly at her adding a glare for extra emphasis.

Said flight attendant flushed and fled back to the flight attendant bay. Sighing I was glad I'd sent Hedwig ahead. Further experimenting with the glove had revealed certain interesting results. The combination of all the crests plus the bangle had caused two unexpected changes. My hair had grown out more and part of my new fringe had turned greyish green. I smiled thinking about the other affect it had had on me. Beast speak. I'd had an interesting discussion with Hedwig about it. First wizard in over 1,000 years to beast speak she'd said. I was glad for it. Another curve ball I could throw at the wizards if I needed it. They were still on Dumbledores side - bastards. I held a natural affinity with beasts anyway and now I could talk to them. Beasts after all were caged and controlled, much like I was. However gilded that cage may have been, it was still a cage. Fortunately I had escaped and nothing and no one would or could control me now. The seatbelt sign went on and I sighed tiredly as the captain welcomed the passengers to New York.

After getting through customs… two hours later

'That nearly took longer than the flight' I thought slightly disgusted. 'Next time I apparate'. Trudging to the arrival bay I looked around curiously for the person meeting me here. Spotting a sign that read Dominic West I smiled and strode over to the man. He was a ministry official for America and would be taking me to the ministry building here in NY. He greeted me calling himself Gary Spencer and we were off a few minutes later. I'd taken off my disguise halfway there and was pleasantly surprised at the lack of reaction from the ministry worker. It wasn't long before we stopped at the front of a small warehouse. Gary locked the car doors and apparated us into the building with a pop. Luckily Tom had decided to hold my hand, disturbing but lucky. Directing me to the immigration office he left whistling cheerily. Stepping down the hall and into a large office labelled 'Immigration' I gave an appreciative whistle at the view from the office window.

"Thanks. It's quite nice. You're my 4 o'clock. A Mister… Harry Potter. Well well well a celebrity. Pleased to meet you. My name is Cody Hughs." A slim dark eyed man said quietly from behind his desk.

"Ahh yes pleased to meet you also sir." I replied courteously.

"Indeed. As you've probably guessed I'm the one in charge of making you an American citizen." Mr. Hughs told me as he typed away at his computer.

"Yea. I trust you know the situation in Britain?" I asked not wanting to explain things.

"Yes we do. We're also up to speed with the transgressions against you. I am also aware of your living and education situation. You do not wish to return to England, or the magical world. You parents own a few properties here – some of which are leased to the magical creature society and some to the muggles. Where is it you wish to stay Mr. Potter?" Cody replied calmly as he continued typing away.

"Well… I checked over my families properties… We own the deed to a school that also serves as a dormitory for students to stay. I'm not sure who is living there currently but seeing as I'm still of student age I was kinda hoping they'd accept me there." I answered him nervously.

"Well let's see… this would be The Xavier Institute for the Gifted?" He asked his fingers still flying across the keyboard.

"Ahh yea… I think that's it." I said none to sure.

"Well it says here that attending the institute is on a conditional basis. However seeing as you own the property I'm sure all it would take to gain a place at the residence would be a visit to the headmaster. I'll just set you up in the American Citizen database, send through a message to the schools headmaster and that's you just about sorted." Mr. Hughs told me looking up from his computer as he smiled at me.

"This school I'll be going to… it's a muggle school right?" I asked thinking back to my mediocre education curtesy of the Dursleys.

"Yes. As I said before we're aware of your situation and we know that your education has thus far been substandard when it comes to the muggle community. This can be easily rectified. I'll take you through to the pensieve memory department and we'll see what they can do for you. Make sure to bring your friend. I took the liberty of enter him into the system too." He answered standing, walking over to a door and beckoning me.

Slightly unnerved by the fact that he knew Tom was there I walked over. A small number pad appeared on the door and Mr. Hughs typed in a random number before opening the door. Beyond was a bright multi-coloured office. Everywhere I looked there were pensieve memories. Hundreds, no thousands – different coloured vials took up residence beyond the walls, which were made from glass. A pale white haired girl took a step forward and handed Mr. Hughs a grey vial.

"Standard Duplicate Pensieve liquid learning strands ages 5 til 15. I added an advanced American Wizarding liquid learning pensieve in there too like you asked Mr. Hughs." The woman told him as he passed me the vial.

"Harry this is the Pensieve 'Vault' if you will. What you have there is one of our American specialties, a Duplicate Pensieve liquid learning vial. A special mix of memories that 'teach' you. In actuality they hold none of the original persons emotions or memories of the time, only the information that needs to be taught. It's not painful or difficult to comprehend the knowledge. It's just absorbed when you drink it." Mr. Hughs told me with a smile.

Looking down at my gloved hand that held the vial, there was no change. 'Safe to drink then' I thought taking the cork out of the vial. 'Down the hatch'. I swallowed the liquid quickly. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as I absorbed the knowledge.

"Now that's done what's next?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Well… Your parents owned a few companies – they've been passed to you also. We've been in touch with the current managers and the consensus amongst them is that while they can keep you informed and you are the owner of their companies, your name isn't used and you can only gain control over them legally when you're 18 years of age. So that's sorted. I suppose all that's left are your belongings and any shopping you need to do. We're obligated to give you a map to Wizarding safe houses and Wizarding shops, even though we're aware you don't wish to have anything to do with the Wizarding world much longer. We must also issue a warning to new comers to America. Magic can only be used in front of muggles in an emergency situation, to save a life or prevent grievous injury." Hughs explained sternly handing me two maps.

"I understand. Thank you for all your help." I replied turning to leave.

"Mr. Potter?" Mr. Hughs stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Hughs?" I turned back to him.

"Recently there has been an influx of what the muggles call 'Mutants'. Research done into this has told us that the 'Mutant' gene isn't related to the Wizarding gene, but some of the powers exhibited by the 'Mutants' are similar to that of magic. Please be careful and stay safe. We lost three wizards two weeks ago in an attack that may be related to recent 'Mutant' riots. We don't want you or your friend getting hurt - nor anyone else." Mr. Hughs told me solemnly.

"Thanks for the warning sir. We'll be fine. Bye." I replied smiling cheerfully.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter. I hope to see you again someday." Mr. Hughs bid me farewell as he punched in a number and held open the door to the sidewalk this time.

Stepping out I gazed up at the tall building around me before bringing my eyes back before me. Gary, the guy who drove me from the airport, stood next to my luggage. He gave me a wink and apparated with a pop. Gazing down at my luggage then looking around I shrunk the items quickly and pocketed them before hailing a taxi. Next stop, School. Tom chuckled as I got in the taxi. It was like having a ghost as a friend since he stayed disollusioned.

Meanwhile

"Sir, the English Minister of Magic is on the phone for you, also there's an Albus Dumbledore on line two." A small voice came from the wall speaker next to Mr. Hughs.

"Tell the minister the boy is gone and unless they want me to declare war on them they will leave him be. As for Dumbledore he knows full well I have nothing to say to him other than to respect the law and stay out of my country." Mr. Hughs growled down the line.

"Right away Minister." The voice answered and a click sounded the end of the conversation.

Also happening around this time

Lupin entered America by hiding on a plane tucked into a large woman's luggage, following the last thing left of his 'family'. Charles Xavier received three messages, by different means. Ron Weasley was eaten by the largest Acromantula in existence. Albus Dumbledore had a heart attack as Aurors stormed his office but unfortunately survived. Cornelius Fudge bemoaned the devastation done to his ministry by the actions of a certain black haired half-blood. Snape resigned and begun a journey of redemption. Neville and Hermione found two very strange letters waiting for them. Meanwhile the author of this story chuckled in amusement as she broke the third wall in yet another of her stories. [AN: nothing to do with anything but still… bwahahahahahaha]

* * *

Me: Sorry for the delay peoples...

Fei: Review.........

Me: I still laugh when I read the end of this chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Don't hurt me...

Gary: She's sorry she's been gone for... ages...

Fei: She's been busy with school... Really busy... Like even her holidays she had to go to school.

Me: Yea it sucked but no more excuses here is chapter four and five, courtesy of a few sleepless nights...

_Chapter 4 - Mutants_

_

* * *

_

_St Mungos_

Frustrated I attempted to draw upon my magic yet again.

"Damn that rotten boy!" I spat as once more I failed to levitate a single feather.

'I may have been born a squib but my brother and sister were able to help with that, after all potions are excellent resources for a squib' I thought maliciously. 'Time to make a little family visit.'

_Hogsmeade village_

I swallowed thickly as a shiver went down my spine. 'Oh no Albus is coming' I thought frantically.

"The bars closed." I called to all the patrons hurriedly.

There were calls of protest and my customers slowly begun to leave. As I shut the door I ran upstairs, desperate to escape. However fate seemed against me. I felt the latent spell take effect immediately and silently walked to the basement where my brother waited for me.

"Hello Aberforth. Open up." Albus commanded.

I obeyed, the conditional spell forcing me to open my mouth. He smirked and poured the liquid down my throat. I fell to the ground in pain as I felt my magic being leeched into him. He laughed as I writhed in pain.

"I saw the empty bar brother. It was foolish of you to try and leave. _Imperio._" He commanded.

_In America…_

As we stopped in front of the school I let out a soft gasp. It was a mansion. Nothing compared to Hogwarts but it looked stunning. I paid the driver and walked up to the intercom as he drove off. Tom decided now was a good time to appear and I nearly hit him in the gut with shock.

"Don't do that." I growled as we reached the intercom.

"But it's fun." Tom whined playfully.

Sighing I pressed the intercom and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello Jean Grey here. How may I help you?" Came a cheery voice.

"My name is Harry Potter. With me is my friend Thomas Marvolo. We're here to see a Mr. Charles Xavier, I believe he is the headmaster here?" I asked politely.

"Oh I'll just unlock the gate, come in. He's expecting you." Was the reply as the gate buzzed open.

"Thank you ma'am." I thanked her with a smile as the gate opened.

The walk up the drive was uneventful to say the least, apart from Tom whining about people having driveways too long, nothing happened along the way. As we reached the doors a fragile looking, bald guy in a wheelchair greeted us at the door.

"Greetings Lord Potter. This is an unexpected turn of events with you showing up at my door but pleasant all the same. Do come in. Your friend Thomas also. I am Charles Xavier, the headmaster." He explained lightly as he led us into the mansion.

"Please just call me Harry. I dislike titles." I told him with a smile.

"Ahh yes. Modest like your parents. I trust they explained the school to you?" Charles asked as he led us to an office.

"Umm no. They've been dead since I was a baby." I answered as Tom and I took a seat.

"Oh… my condolences my lad. However, may I enquire as to why you are here then?" He asked curiously.

"Well I was kinda hoping to get an education here. Same with Tom. We were unsure as to where to go and this place was in my parents will as a boarding school they owned the land for." I answered truthfully.

"Ah… so you've no where else to go. Well this is a dilemma. You see we only take the… well gifted. I am unsure as to if you fit that category. Either of you." Charles explained with a sad smile.

"I'll take a test if that's what you need, I'm sure Harry will too." Tom offered with a shrug.

"It doesn't quite work that way. You see… what I'm about to tell you must not go beyond this school, you understand?" Charles looked at us seriously.

"Of course." I nodded as did Tom.

"This is a school for mutants. Students gifted with abilities beyond the norm. Telekinesis, teleportation, super speed, duplication, magnetism and much more. I am also aware of wizards and witches so you cannot trick me into thinking you are mutants boys." He told us sternly.

"Well… I think I'll be good on that front." Tom replied with a shrug.

"Hmm me too." I told the professor with a smirk.

"Then will you permit me to check your minds? I am a powerful telepath." Charles asked with dignity.

"I can accept that. Just don't tamper with anything or I'll kill you." Tom answered cheerfully.

"Same here. Mess with my head and I turn you into a rather tiny insect and let Tom torture you." I reiterated Toms threat.

"Very well." Charles accepted the terms and closed his eyes.

I felt a presence in my mind and let it access the night at the Dursleys. I could feel him withdraw and felt him checking Toms mind. After a moment he opened his eyes.

"Satisfied?" I asked as he shivered.

"I'm going to have to inform a few students not to go near you. You both have abilities I've never seen before. And Tom was a controlled mass murderer so it wouldn't do for any mind readers to look in his head without first knowing about the statute of secrecy and wizards. However other than that you are able to enter the school without a hitch. Excuse me for a moment while I call the off duty teachers. I will introduce you to them and one of them can show you boys around." Was the answer as he once again closed his eyes.

A few minutes' later five teachers came in chatting amiably and looking at us curiously. One was covered in blue fur. The others were a slightly mismatched bunch of people. A tall red haired woman, a wolfish looking man, an old looking miniature lady and a lady who was trying to stop her tail from flicking by holding it.

"I'm Jean Grey, the lady who greeted you through the intercom. Pleasure to meet you." The red haired woman smiled cheerfully.

"Names Hank McCoy, I work here part time." The furry guy greeted us with a nod.

"Logan." Grunted the wolf guy.

"Madam Olive Greenraid at your service. I teach martial arts." The miniature old lady told us with a smile.

"Uhh I'm Dei Opal. I'm the councilor." Explained the lady with the tail.

"Jean is a telepath her code name is Phoenix, Hanks mutation is his beastlike nature and the physical mutation his code name is Beast, Logan AKA Wolverine has a substance called adamantium which coats his skeleton and forms claws which come out of his hands, and he is also able to heal rapidly when injured. Madam Olive Greenraid has the ability to manipulate water and plants her code name is Grove and last but not least our lovely school councilor Dei. Like Hank she has a physical mutation but she is also able to control metal and create fox fire, her code name is Priestess. Most students have code names, nicknames and the like, most according to their abilities but not always. More than likely you'll get a nickname from one of the other students here." Charles told us with an open smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Harry Potter. Please call me Harry." I greeted the teachers politely.

"My name is Thomas Marvolo. Call me Tom or I will eviscerate you in the most painful way imaginable and unimaginable, then heal you and do it again." Tom growled with narrowed eyes at Jean.

"Tom… Do not eviscerate my teachers or my students. Now… Ms. Opal will take you both on a small tour then to the third floor boys dorms where you'll be staying. Classes are on at the moment so you'll be able to unpack and settle in for a little bit however when the three o'clock bell goes you'll be joined by the other boys in your dorm. Tomorrow I will assess which year you'll be in then we can decide on which classes you want to take." Charles told us smoothly.

"Professor are you sure it's-" Ms. Opal begun nervously.

"It's fine Ms. Opal. Please take the boys now I wish to speak to the other teachers here for now." Charles nodded to her.

With that we left the room following a somewhat nervous Ms. Opal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Meetings_

* * *

The tour was quick, to be honest it wasn't so much a tour as it was us following Ms. Opal at high speed so we didn't get lost. Tom was sniggering as we finally stopped, Ms. Opals face slightly flushed. I sighed warning him mentally to keep his mouth shut as Ms. Opal nervously twitched in front of us.

"The is your dorm – th-the rooms are separated into sections with two people staying in each section, th-there is also a main area for all the boys in y-your ye-year to hang out in in the middle. Uhh... your r-room is -is the one with the snake on the door." Ms. Opal stuttered nervously.

"That's lovely. Thank you Ms. Opal for the tour and for showing us to our room. It is very much appreciated and I understand how difficult it is to be around new people."

"Uhh what he said." Tom muttered earning him a glare from me.

"You-you're welcome Harry and you too Tom. I... If you need m-me my office is downstairs... It's the one... with the cat door." Ms. Opal replied tensely.

With that she fled and Tom sniggered loudly.

"What's up with the cat lady?" He muttered as we went to our room.

"Use your brain Tom. If you can't figure it out I'm not telling you." I told him resizing my trunk and sliding it under my bed.

"Aww can't you just tell me? I haven't really had to use my brain in years..." Tom trailed off as he too put his things away.

"I'll give you one hint. If you don't get it then for the next two weeks you have to do anything I tell you to. If you do well I won't hit you with a mallet. She has a physical mutation Tom." I replied lying on the bed.

"I... hmm... I see... So it's like she doesn't know how to react around people who don't know her because she's different. It's like racism or sexism or... err lookism?" Tom answered smiling broadly.

"Yes Tom lookism." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Hey don't make fun of me! I can't help being a bit slow when it comes to somethings. I am missing a couple of bits of soul you know." Tom whined jumping onto my bed.

"It's ok Tom, you know we can always figure out a way to put them back together seeing as we've got the last five." I told him petting his head softly.

"We would have six if you hadn't stabbed one with a bloody basilisk fang. Though technically we do considering the one you've got _inside _you." Tom purred rubbing his cheek into the palm of my hand.

"Imp. Don't go causing any mayhem or chaos here." I murmured drifting off.

"Of course I won't. Not unless _you_ want me to help you do it." Tom replied changing into his animagus form.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to invite you with me to rein terror and hilarity down upon the masses. I wonder what the Death Eaters would say if they knew one of your animagus forms is a lion cub." I smirked as Tom curled up on my stomach.

'_I wonder what the _light_ side would say if they knew about _your_ forms Harry sweets' _Tom muttered through my mind.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as I still saved them from you, married some little slut like _Ginny _and had fifty kids. So long as they can take away my freewill bind me to their world and use me to accomplish their evil plans. I'm sure they wouldn't give a damn about what I can turn into." I scowled at the ceiling.

The weight on my stomach increased as Tom turned back looking at me with concern.

"Harry... Don't let it get to you. We're past that. We've left that world behind for good and there's no going back to Britain. Especially considering what I'd probably do to get back at them for what they did to you and I. Cheer up amor. After all now we have our own room, in a new country, with different people and best of all... For now everyone is still in their classes... We're all alone..." Tom purred a sly smile on his face.

"That certainly is a good thing." I smiled up at him.

_Meanwhile... Downstairs with the teachers..._ [Ahahahaha no lemon or lime... for now . Uhh . Sorry any fangirls out there .]

"What's with the new runts?" I grunted as Dei returned.

"Uhh that would be my question too." She spoke up sheepishly.

"They smell of some bizarre mixes of things. Marvolo especially, the kid smells like he bathed in blood for a few years." I added much to my surprise the Professor nodded.

"They've had some hard times Logan. I'm going to have to ask you all to be cautious around the pair of them. Harry's abilities are somewhat unstable and Tom is easily angered. Jean I would suggest you don't attempt to read their minds or anything of the sort, doing as such without their permission could kill you. I will need to speak with a couple of the other students, they must be careful around them. I have no wish for this school to become a blood bath or for them to have innocent blood on their hands." Professor told us gravely.

"Just who are they Professor?" Jean asked biting her lip.

"Harry is the son of the late Lord and Lady Potter, the ones who gave the school to me. The school gets an annual donation from their accounts which helps keep it running and the property on which the school is built is still under the Potter name. Harry as their only son owns the school. His parents died when he was only a baby, killed by a man named Albus Dumbledore. Thus he didn't know of the fact that it was a mutant school. He came to America seeking refuge after discovering terrible things and bought Tom with him. They've both lived harsh lives my friends." The Professor told us his face speaking only of sadness.

"They are mutants right?" Blue(Hank) asked with concern.

"Yes. Though I will caution you against asking what their mutations are or for demonstrations. I've yet to ask which classes they want to be in – suffice to say I will speak with them tomorrow about that and decide on their classes. For now I'm thinking they'll be wanting to settle in and get some rest. They did just get into the country today after all." The Professor explained lightly.

_Back upstairs…_

"Tom?" I queried watching him fix his hair.

"Yes Harry?" He looked at me with a sly smile.

"How come we haven't… well you know?" I asked with a slight shrug

"Good question… I guess we just haven't had the time since we connected. Well that and I guess we're proceeding with caution. As it is we've been doing some… err pretty hot stuff as it is." Tom answered haltingly with a blush.

"Underlying issues always ruin my fun. I mean with Cho it was that I lived and Cedric didn't, with Ginny she was a psycho bitch and with Hermione… well I'm not gonna go there. She's like a sister or an aunt that acts like my mother. With you I guess you were being the evil dark lord, not to mention Dumbledore probably didn't want you procreating with someone like say… Bellatrix. Ewww imagined it! Ahh my eyes." I curled up willing the image out of my brain.

"Never. Ever. Ever. Think of me. With anyone else. Except you." Tom enunciated as he crossed the room and cupped my face.

"Only if you do the same." I replied warmly as he hugged me.

"Why would I think about someone else? You're in my head silly. Now… I think I heard a bell ring so maybe we should introduce ourselves to our dorm mates." Tom told me with a peck on the nose.

"I'll meet you out there then. I gotta fix myself up a wee bit. Wanna make a good impression after all." I told him as I got off my bed.

He chuckled and left the room. A couple of quick cleaning charms and a refreshing charm fixed me and the room up before I changed into some form fitting pants, a loose fitting shirt and my coat. Running my fingers through my hair one last time I entered the dorm 'common room' of sorts. Tom was leaning casually against the wall next to our door watching one of the boys having an argument with this girl. Amusement bounced into my head along with a good deal of appreciative wolf whistling at my outfit.

"Ya kissed her Bobby! Of course that's cheatin' Ah mean ah know ah can't touch ya but ya could have told me. Ya damned cheatin' snake." The brunette yelled at the guy, I now knew was called Bobby.

"I take offense to that." Tom muttered as I stood next to him.

"Course. I mean we're kinda like snakes but we're loyal and we never cheat. Why do people always call others snakes when they're talking about bad things." I murmured back.

"Rogue. I didn't mean it. I mean she came onto me." Bobby defended flushing red.

"Yea right. Just like she forced ya to make out with her against the goddamn wall. Ah ought ta drain ya of everythin ya got ya lying asshole." Rogue threatened pulling off one of her gloves.

The air around her hand seemed to shimmer and I was there stopping her touching him before I knew what I'd done. She stiffened and stared at me.

* * *

Me: And there we are... Please review...

Fei: Might make her write faster

Gary: They have me tied to a chair in the basement...

Fei: Remember we own nothing :D


	6. Author NoteApology

Unfortunately on am going to be redoing all of this - am still kinda on hiatus and have decided to only post the ones I've finished to avoid angry crowds of people. Also still laughing at the fact that a Twilight fanfic got properly published (50 Shades of Grey for those who don't know). It may take some time as I have many other commitments at the moment such as sleeping, working on my ACTUAL novel and looking for work which will make me moneys to pay rent so I don't get kicked out of my house. The good news is that since I'm not living with either of my parents anymore I have alot more freedom to do as I please which means I can write more.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update after so long I apologise profusely. Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
